The D-Reaper's Disguise
The D-Reaper's Disguise is the forty-fifth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by The Messenger and followed by When is a Mon Justimon?. Plot Dobermon sacrifices himself to give the tamers and their Digimon the ability to biomerge on Earth. Henry says he was selfish when he was younger, and when he learned martial arts from Sensei, he used it on the neighborhood kid and hurt him, and after that, he always felt like fighting was wrong. But this is a battle that means something, something he has to do. Rika can't believe she was the same person who only wanted to fight Digimon and absorb their data, and now realizes there is more to life than fighting, and doesn't know if she wants to fight after all the pain it caused. But this battle is about saving the world. Takato never thought he'd become a Digimon, but after biomerging with Guilmon for the first time, he now knows what it feels like to be part of something greater than himself, and the fate of two worlds rests on their shoulders. Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon, and Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon. As they fight Creep Hands, Dobermon's spirit briefly returns before he disappears for good. Yamaki, Janyu, and Dolphin notice the three Mega Digimon fighting the D-Reaper agents, and Dolphin wonders how a bunch of hackers and their children got mixed up in this. Alice is revealed to be Dolphin's granddaughter. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon destroy many D-Reaper agents and fight Creep Hands while the Monster Makers see if they can use their weapons as programmers to help them. Creep Hands traps MegaGargomon with tentacles. Three Pendulum Feet agents appear, but Sakuyamon destroys them with Spirit Strike. Yamaki tells Daisy about the ark and asks her to reestablish a connection with it. Kenta and MarineAngemon watch the report on TV, where some still wonder whether the Digimon will turn on humanity if they defeat the D-Reaper, but for now assume that the Digimon are on their side. Kazu also watches the battle while his mother attacks Guardromon for standing on the flowers. Suzie and Lopmon also watch the battle, and Lopmon decides to help them. Gallantmon knocks Creep Hands off MegaGargomon, who uses Mega Barrage on him before Gallantmon destroys him with Shield of the Just. The three Mega Digimon turn to attack the D-Reaper, but a hand reaches out of the chaos and pulls Gallantmon into it. Meanwhile, Lopmon, able to digivolve to Antylamon again, heads over to fight the D-Reaper. When Gallantmon enters the D-Reaper, he is not deleted, but is unable to keep his Mega form and separates into Takato and Guilmon. The trees are not being consumed like the buildings are, as the D-Reaper hates vegetables. Jeri, apears, and says that Jeri is not in any physical danger; the Jeri with the pale skin and yellow eyes was really a D-Reaper agent in disguise. Calumon tries to run into the chaos, but Impmon stops him, not wanting him to be deleted. Evil Jeri says that the D-Reaper sampled Jeri to analyze humans, and begins to transform. Guilmon knows it's not Jeri, and Takato demands to know where she is. Evil Jeri says feelings of concern and compassion make humans weak. She destroys the trees and says that the D-Reaper will delete everyone. MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon wonder how they can save Gallantmon, when Kazu and Guardromon arrive. However, their arrival is overshadowed when a new Digimon, Justimon, appears. Notes *The main antagonists of this episode are Creep Hands and Evil Jeri *Evil Jeri is revealed, having first appeared in Janyu's Ark *This is the first time the three main biomerged Digimon have appeared at once *First appearance of Justimon (though his true identity is not revealed until the next episode) Category:Episodes